


Vigilante Sweethearts

by IronHawk_238



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU universe, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe, Barry being too late again, Barry can sing, Barry isn´t the Flash, Bottom Barry Allen, Camping, Crush at First Sight, Feelings, First Kiss, Guardian Angel, Holidays, Interruption, Karaoke, Kissing in Public, Lian Yu, Lonely Oliver, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Music, Mute Barry Allen, Oliver has wings, Outdoor Adventures, Passion, Sex on the Beach, Sexual Content, Soulmarks, Speed Dating, Survival training turns into something else, Top Oliver Queen, Touch, Valentine´s Day, blowjob, dream - Freeform, handjob, musical star Sebastian Smythe, romantic, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: A collection of short prompts about our heroes <3





	1. Valentine´s Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is the worst day of the year for Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow...

Oliver didn´t like the Valentine´s Day. You could say he hated this day. Every time he saw a couple holding hands or kissing he thought about Shado and Laurel. They died because of him. Even Felicity who has wanted to marry him nearly got killed. After she left him Oliver gave up his hope. He was Green Arrow, the guardian of Star City. But living the life of a hero he had to live in solitude.

After the last meeting with some politicians Oliver left the city hall and went straight home. Back in his apartment he changed his clothes from business suit to a simple black t-shirt und jeans. This evening would be the worst day of his life. Even during his time on Lian Yu he never felt such loneliness. At least he had a few friends on the island.

It was depressing! Everyone around him was in a relationship. Diggle and Leyla were even married. Sighing Oliver laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. A familiar crackling sound caught his attention. Looking up he recognized Barry Allen smiling at him. Immediately the loneliness in his heart vanished.

„So lonely at this special day, Ollie?“, he asked. Oliver raised one eye brow. „Takes one to know one“, he said in a stern voice. His blue eyes watched his best friend intently. Barry´s expression changed slowly. He didn´t need to hide his true feelings with Oliver Queen. The older man knew him better than everyone else.

„Okay, you´re right. Iris left me after the incident with Zavitar. She don´t want to see me at the moment. Wally is with Jessica and Joe has a date tonight“, Barry sat down next to Oliver, „I knew you´re in the same situation. That´s why I´m here. I don´t want to be alone, you know?“ Oliver pulled Barry into a tight embrace. He could imagine how his friend felt right now.

When Barry looked up at him with his beautiful green eyes Oliver stopped thinking. Leaning forward he captured the other man´s lips in a gentle kiss. Surprised the speedster´s eyes went wide but it wasn´t long until he realized he was waiting for this since he met Oliver Queen that day in the warehouse. Gently he returned the kiss.

Slowly Oliver pulled back. His gaze found Barry´s who smiled at him. The love in his green eyes was obvious. Could it be true? Does the speedster really have feelings for him? „Barry?“, Oliver asked carefully. He was interrupted by Barry kissing him again. This time deeper und more passionate than last time.

Leaning back Oliver pulled Barry with him until the speedster was on top of him. Moaning lightly he let the younger man take control over the kiss. Maybe heroes like Green Arrow or The Flash didn´t get the girl. But what about having each other?


	2. Just Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry met at a speed dating...

Barry couldn´t believe Iris forced him to do that. „Just do it, Barry! Maybe you´ll met someone you like. It´s worth a try“, she had said. He just had agreed because Iris wouldn´t have stopped talking if he had continued refusing. And now here he was with all this strangers he didn´t even want to look at.

But Barry had no choice. He promised Iris to go to the speed dating and somehow she was right: if he didn´t want to be alone for the rest of his life, he had to open up a little bit. How he hated it when his step sister was right!

He took a seat next to a muscular blonde man. He stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Barry had to admit that he was an attractive guy. The way he avoided eye contact with the other participants made it clear he was forced to be here - just like Barry himself.

As he sat down next to the handsome stranger the man turned his head slightly into his direction. His stunning blue eyes softened slowly when he recognized the uncertainty on the other man´s face. Finally he stated in a deep voice: „Someone dragged you here.“ - „Kind of“, Barry answered blushing furiously. He wasn´t used to get the attention of such an attractive guy. Most people ignored him and sometimes it seemed they just had forgotten that he even existed.

Laughing softly the other man said: „It´s okay. My younger sister did the same. By the way my name is Oliver Queen.“ Barry´s eyes widened in disbelief. Oliver Queen?! The lost son of the Queen family who survived five years on a desert island?! „Barry Allen“, his voice was shaking when he answered. „I see you know about my family and this damn island“, Oliver said.

„What do you think about leaving this place and go to dinner with me?“, the blonde man wanted to know. The hope in his blue eyes was obvious. Barry just nodded and Oliver sighed happily. „Then let´s go. I don´t want to be here longer than necessary.“ Quickly they put their jackets on and left the room.

During dinner Barry started to relax. They spoke about their families and present situation. When Oliver heard about the murder of his mother and his father being in jail for a crime he didn´t commit he took Barry´s hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Barry himself was even more horrified as Oliver told him about his time on the island.

After finishing their meals the blonde man brought him home on his motorcycle. Before Barry went into his apartment Oliver kissed him softly on the lips. At first he was surprised but soon he returned the kiss. Suddenly an idea strucked Barry: he pulled Oliver inside his apartment and to his bedroom…


	3. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can´t get enough of his beautiful boyfriend...

Barry was half asleep when he felt strong hands caressing his face. He didn´t knew if he was dreaming or not. He loved the sensation of strong and calloused fingers on his skin exploring his body. Soft lips started nipping at his earlobe and a hot tongue found the sensitive spot behind his right ear.

He sighed gently exposing his neck. The feeling of rough stubbles on his skin made him shiver. At the same time fingers closed around his growing erection starting to stroke him gently. The thumb carefully massaged the slit at the head of his cock. Barry couldn´t stop a soft moan escaping his throat.

Blinking he opened his eyes only to find a hard-on pressing against his lower back. Smiling he turned around. Barry nearly moaned at the loss of friction around his now throbbing dick as his boyfriend looked him into his eyes and stopped stroking him. „Oliver, you´re insatiable. We already had sex last night.“ Barry added with a grin: „Who is impatient now?“

Oliver smiled. „I just can´t get enough of my beautiful boyfriend“, he mumbled into his neck. His lips continued caressing the sensitive skin there. Blushing Barry looked away. He wasn´t used to such compliments. The shame vanished as Oliver kissed him passionately.

When the older man´s lips closed around his erection Barry leaned his head back groaning. Before he reached his climax Oliver kneeled between the other´s spread legs and entered him with a deep thrust. It didn´t hurt because Barry was already stretched enough from round one. Instinctively he wrapped his long legs around his boyfriend´s waist and arched his back with a scream of pleasure as Oliver found his prostate.

Pulling him down Barry kissed him deeply his tongue sliding into his mouth. Suddenly Oliver threw his head back with a grunt and thrusting into Barry a last time he filled him up with his hot cum. Barry gasped when he felt Oliver cumming and followed him over the edge only seconds later.

They shared a lazy kiss before the older man took a tissue to wipe away the sticky mess on Barry´s stomach. Barry winced a little bit as Oliver gently pulled out of him and laid down next to him. He pulled the blanket up over their exhausted bodies. Pressing himself against Oliver´s side and into his arms Barry asked grinning: „Do you feel better now?“

Kissing his forehead the older man answered: „Much better, thank you, Barry.“ - „You don´t have to thank me. Don´t forget that I love you, Ollie. I would do anything for you“, Barry looked him in the eyes with a loving expression on his face. „Love you too“, Oliver responded in a sleepy voice. Finally the couple fell asleep again.


	4. Green Eyed Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen never imagined meeting his soulmate at a karaoke bar...

Oliver was sitting at the bar watching the people around him. Since his little sister left with her boyfriend Roy Harper many young women tried to flirt with him. But Oliver declined every offer with a few polite words. He stared at the tattoo on the inside of his right lower arm: a lightning bolt in front of an arrow head. There was no doubt the arrow head was his own but the lightning bolt appeared just two weeks ago.

Since his eleventh birthday his soulmark didn´t change so Oliver thought that maybe he didn´t have a soulmate like his parents. He had heard about that people never got the chance to meet their soulmates and the marks remained unchanged. As the lightning bolt appeared on his arm Oliver went to every bar and event he knew trying to find his soulmate. Unfortunately his search was unsuccessful until now.

Sighing he payed his drink and got up to leave this place when something caught his attention. His soulmark was changing again: the black ink changed into yellow and dark green. The clear sign his soulmate wasn´t far away. He or she had to be in this room somewhere. Looking around he watched the costumers intently.

Finally his eyes found a young man on the opposite side of the room. Just like Oliver seconds ago he stared at his right arm blinking in surprise. Taking a deep breath Oliver went over to him. As he approached the other man he pulled his right sleeve of his shirt up a little bit so his mark could be seen by the stranger.

Oliver had to admit that he was handsome. Green eyes widened in surprise when he saw the blonde man smiling at him. „You´re alone?“, he asked in a deep voice. Nodding the other said: „Not really. I´m here with my step sister.“ - „ And what would she say about hanging around together?“, Oliver wanted to know and added, „By the way I´m Oliver. And you are?“ He offered him his right hand which the other man took with a shy expression on his face. „Barry“, he answered.

His eyes found Oliver´s tattoo on his lower arm. Disbelieving Barry stared at it before he pulled his own sleeve up to show him his own soulmark which was identical to Oliver´s. „Looks like we found each other“, Oliver stated grinning as Barry blushed furiously and smiled shyly at his soulmate...


	5. Survival Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival training on Lian Yu turning into a heated make out session...

Oliver watched Barry intently as the younger man tried to defend himself against his powerful assaults. His lean body glistened with sweat in the sunlight. The speedster wasn´t aloud to use his abilities during the training. First Barry complained about it but soon he accepted it. Because of the oppressive heat both men were shirtless. Since Lian Yu was nothing more than a desert island it was the most peaceful place Oliver could think about.

When Oliver disarmed his boyfriend Barry tried to stop the following blow but without using his speedster abilities he was to slow. Before he could think about it he found himself on the ground with Oliver straddling him holding him down. „Okay, you´re winning, Ollie. Now let me go“, Barry groaned struggling against the older man´s weight on his back. It was useless.

„Oh no, I´ve got a better idea“, Oliver murmured in a hoarse voice nipping at the sensitive spot behind Barry´s ear. Moaning Barry closed his eyes. At the same time Oliver pressed his growing erection against his boyfriend´s ass. The younger man´s body was just perfect even when he didn´t see it this way.

Turning Barry around he hold him down with his body. Leaning down Oliver kissed him softly until his boyfriend opened his mouth. His tongue slid inside slowly, soon the kiss became more and more heated. Finally the older man sat up and looked down at the panting speedster beneath him. His skin was slightly red from arousal and the impressive bulge in his jeans pressed against his own erection.

Kissing his way down to Barry´s body he loosened his grip around the other man´s wirsts. Soon he reached the belt opening it with practised movements. Barry moaned slightly as he watched Oliver opening the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper with his teeth. Soon he was naked and his boyfriend licked the sensitive underside of his cock before taking him in his mouth.

The only thing Barry could think about was Oliver and his talented tongue teasing him. Oliver didn´t stop until he felt the speedster loding control over his body. He started vibrating slightly - a clear sign of his approaching orgasm. With a hoarse moan he reached his climax. The older man swallowed every drop of his cum before he straddled Barry again kissing him deeply.

The salty taste of himself on Oliver´s lips was overwhelming. Following his instincts Barry reached down between them to free the other´s straining erection and started stroking him. Oliver buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend´s neck groaning. It wasn´t long until he painted his lover´s stomach and chest with his own cum. „I love you, Ollie“, Barry whispered into his ear. Oliver just smiled and kissed him softly. The simple gesture said more than words could ever do.


	6. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decided that it´s time to take the next step in his relationship with a certain speedster...

Barry laid down next to Oliver. His fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt as he kissed him gently on the lips. Oliver pulled the younger man closer to him. His hand rested on Barry´s lower back. „I love you“, Barry whispered against his lips blushing slightly. Surprised Oliver looked down at his best friend and lover.

It was the first time the speedster confessed his true feelings for the vigilante. They were together for two weeks now and they just had kissed and touched each other shyly. Barry never did something like this with a man so they started slowly to make it easier for him. They rarely had time for each other because Barry wanted to keep their relationship a secret. He just didn´t have the courage to tell his friends about it and Oliver accepted that. 

Only Felicity, John and Thea knew that they were together. Taking a deep breath he decided it was time for Barry to learn a few things about the physical part of a relationship. The younger man never had sex before and Oliver would be the first person who will touch him in such an intimate way.

The vigilante raised the other man´s head with one hand to look him in his beautiful green eyes. „I want to try something, Bear. If it feels wrong to you, we can stop every time you want. Did you understand, Barry?“, he said with a stern expression on his face. Barry gulped but nodded. „Close your eyes and just relax, okay?“, Oliver instructed his bewildered boyfriend.

Barry closed his eyes, his head resting on Oliver´s shoulder. He jumped a little bit when strong fingers worked at his belt carefully. „Ssshhhh…it´s alright, Baby. I promise, it´ll feel good when you got used to it“, Oliver tried to calm the speedster. It worked and Barry started to relax. His hand slipped gently inside his pants palming his cock. A little moan could be heard from Barry who shivered slightly at the touch.

His gaze turned towards the door as it opened slowly. It was his sister who stood in the doorframe staring at her brother with wide eyes as she saw what he was doing. Blushing like a tomatoe she closed the door as silent as she could to not interrupt them. Quickly she went into her own room closing the door.

Barry didn´t seem to notice the incident so Oliver continued massaging and stroking his growing erection. Whimpering the young man tightened his grip around his waist as the first wave of his orgasm hit him with overwhelming force. Oliver smiled softly as he caught his cum with his hand to protect Barry´s underwear and jeans. He knew from his own experience how hard it could be cleaning such a sticky mess.

Finally it was over and Barry opened his eyes again to sent his boyfriend a loving glance. „Thank you, Ollie“, he whispered in a hoarse voice before he fell asleep smiling happily.


	7. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is forced to reveal his biggest secret...

Barry and Oliver were sitting at a Karaoke bar together with Iris and Wally who only had eyes for Jessica. The young woman smiled at her boyfriend singing on stage. She wasn´t the best singer but it sounded good. As the song was over Jessica waved at Wally and left the stage. She grinned at her friends. „That was so cool“, she laughed, „You should try it.“

Iris raised her hands in a defensive gesture. „Forget it. I can´t sing but you should hear Barry´s voice.“ Barry stared at his best friend and step sister not believing what she just said. Iris opened her mouth to continue but before she could say anymore Barry hissed: „Iris, don´t say it.“ - „Why do you keep it a secret, Barry? That´s nothing you should be ashamed of.“

Oliver followed their discussion with a confused expression on his face. „You´re an amazing singer - and dancer. Even when you´re denying it“, Iris crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. „Now go up there and show your boyfriend what you can.“ Oliver looked at Barry expectantly.

Sighing he got up and went to the DJ to speak with him. On the stage Barry took a deep breath. All conversations stopped as the first notes of the song started. „You´re the best friend that I ever had, I´ve been with you such a long time. You´re my sunshine and I want you to know that my feelings are true. I really love you. Oh, you´re my best friend.“

His clear voice surprised Oliver. Iris grinned at him. Fascinated Oliver stared at his beautiful boyfriend watching him intently. „You´re the first one when things turn out bad. You know I´ll never be lonely. You´re my only one and I love the things, I really love the things that you do. Oh, you´re my best friend.“ Barry opened his eyes and found Oliver looking at him. Smiling he finished the song.

The standing ovation of the audience was overwhelming. He wasn´t used to such attention. Quickly he left the stage going back to his friends. As soon as he approached them Oliver came up to meet him. Pulling the younger man into a heated kisshe felt Barry returning it immediately.

Some people turned away with a hostile expression but most of them cheered encouraging and applauded them. Iris has never seen the two men kissing each other. Her eyes widened, mouth open she watched them surprised. The sight was arousing and judged by the expression on other people´s faces they felt the same.

Finally Oliver let go of his boyfriend. Both men panted heavily after the lack of air. Barry shivered as he noticed the deep love in his lover´s mesmerizing blue eyes. Resting his head on Oliver´s shoulder he let the older man usher him back to their table. Iris had been right: his musical talent wasn´t something he had to hide from his boyfriend…


	8. You´re My Angel Of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver couldn´t stop thinking about the attractive young musical actor he saw on stage...

Oliver didn´t like Musicals but as he was sitting in the theatre with his best friend Felicity he started to change his mind. The story was simple but fascinating: a young woman fell in love with a mysterious masked man only to met her first love at the same time. Somehow the phantom reminded him of himself. Green Arrow was nothing more than an outlaw without a face just like the phantom.

When the young woman took off his mask Oliver gasped. Despite the horrible fake scars on his face the man looked gorgeous with his green eyes and handsome features. His clear and expressive voice fascinated Oliver even more. At the end of the last act the phantom disappeared without a trace and let the young woman go. Again it reminded him of himself: the lonely life of a hero.

As the actors went back on stage Oliver felt someone´s eyes on him. It was the phantom looking at him intently. Felicity and Oliver just wanted to leave theatre when an employee approached them. Oliver and Felicity exchanged confused glances. „Someone want to see you, Mister…“, the employee sent Oliver a questioning look. „Queen“, he answered smiling.

Felicity decided to wait for him in the foyer and Oliver followed the young woman to the backstage area. She stopped in front of one of the dressing rooms and knocked at the door. A young man let them in thanking the employee with a friendly smile. Closing the door again he turned around to look at Oliver who spotted the white mask on a desk.

Following his eyes the young man laughed gently. „Yes, I´m the Phantom of the Opera and you´re the first person the phantom granted an audience“, he grinned. „By the way my name is Sebastian Smythe.“ - „Oliver Queen“, the blonde man said. Sebastian looked at him curiously. „You caught my attention during the performance“, chewing on his lower lip he continued, „And I wanted to ask you if you want to take a drink with me tonight.“

Oliver didn´t need to think about it twice. „Sounds good, Sebastian.“ Green eyes sparkled in excitement. „Okay, I´ll be ready in a few minutes. You can wait here.“ Immediately he hurried away to change his clothes. Together they went back to the foyer where Felicity was still waiting for Oliver. She was excited like a child as she recognised Sebastian as the phantom.

Soon Oliver and Sebastian started to develope feelings for each other. One evening after another successful performance on stage Sebastian entered his dressing room where Oliver was waiting. The young man smiled at him happily still in his phantom costume including the mask. Oliver stepped forward. His blue eyes found Sebastian´s green one´s. Before Sebastian could say something his friend kissed him softly. „What do you think about being my angel of music?“, Oliver asked in a gentle voice. Smiling Sebastian answered: „If you want to I´ll be your angel of music.“


	9. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver having fun on the beach...

Smiling Barry watched his sexy boyfriend. Oliver was sprawled out laying on his stomach on the towel. The strong muscles and scarred skin on his lower back a painful contrast to his perfect body. The sun was burning and Barry wondered how Oliver could bear the heat. „See something you like?“, an amused voice interrupted his thoughts. Barry grinned. „Yes“, he leaned over in Oliver´s direction and whispered seductively, „It´s you.“

Laughing softly Oliver caught the other´s lips in a gentle kiss. Leaning his forehead against Barry´s the blonde man asked: „What do you think about swimming right now? I need a coll down after this terrible heat.“ Immediately Barry got up. „I thought you would never ask.“ With a mischievious smile he added: „Catch me if you can.“ He span around to have a head start before Oliver.

His boyfriend didn´t hesitate to chase after him. When they reached the waterline Oliver was right behind Barry ans when the water reached their waist he jumped from behind. The warm water splashed around them as they went down. After a few seconds Barry came back to the surface followed by Oliver who grinned at the younger man. „Got you“, he panted heavily. „No, you didn´t. You cheated, Ollie! That wasn´t fair!“, Barry complained. „Jumping me from behind to stop me isn´t fair!“

„Oh yes, it is. You wanted me to catch you and I got you“, Oliver laughed. Barry Allen never had been a good loser. „And now that I´ve got you I want my prize, you know?“ The dark look on the other man´s face changed into a challenging one. „What do you want?“, Barry answered with another question. Slowly Oliver approached him with a few swim strokes. „I want you“, he whispered into his ear and Barry shuddered at his words. „Do you mean what I´ve been thinking right now?“, he responded in a hoarse voice.

„I don´t know, Bear. If it includes you´re sexy ass you´re right“, Oliver´s husky voice let Barry´s cock twitch in his swim trunks. „This was exactly what I was thinking about“, he admitted. They were lucky they have found this deserted little place where no one could watch them. Together they returned to the beach where they made out passionately in the gentle surges of waves. The cool mud under Barry´s back was arousing him even more.

Finally Oliver leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. Barry got on all fours eagerly. He moaned slightly as he felt his boyfriend entering his entrance carefully with his fingers to prepare him properly. After a while he drew back and his fingers were replaced by his throbbing erection pressing against the tight ring of muscles until the head breached it. Oliver bit down on Barry´s shoulder as he started thrusting into him. His thrusts grew quicker and stronger until he came with a deep moan. At the same time Barry whimpered in pleasure as he reached his climax too. This were the best holidays ever!


	10. Wings of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen as Barry´s personal guardian angel...

„Damn, I´m too late again. Captain Singh will kill me!“, Barry murmured to himself as he left the train station and stepped out on the street. Just as he rushed down the street in the direction of the CCPD dark clouds covered the sun and he felt a few rain drops on his face. Barry cursed under his breath. „Of course it´s raining right now.“ He groaned in frustration.

Suddenly he heard a gentle voice asking: „May I help you?“ Surprised Barry turned around only to see the most attractive guy he ever met. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. But the most fascinating thing was that he had wings! Holding one of this majestic appendages over their heads to protect them against the clattering rain he stepped closer. Barry couldn´t believe his eyes. He heard rumors about the particle accelerator accident and the after effects it had on some people. It always had been his dream to meet one of this so called Metas and now he was talking to one in reality!

The man chuckled amused. „Don´t worry. I´m just a man with wings. My name´s Oliver Queen by the way. And you are?“ He smiled gently at Barry. „Barry Allen“, he responded shyly. „You´re not used to catch anyone´s attention, right?“, Oliver wanted to know. Barry nodded. „And you´re in trouble“, he declared blinking at the other man who nodded again. „The train had been delayed and now I´m too late at work“, Barry explained with an uncertain look at Oliver Queen.

„And where do you work exactly?“, he asked. „I´m the forensic scientist of the CCPD“, the dark haired man answered chewing on his lower lip nervously. Frowning Oliver watched him intently. „I knew it“, he smiled triumphantly, „To be honest I thought you would be a nerd. But do you know what? I like nerds. I mean my best friend is working in the IT business and she´s the nerdiest nerd I´ve ever met.“ Barry laughed at his words. Oliver was the first person who accepted him for what he was.

Oliver blinked at Barry and said: „I´m coming with you. I think I have an idea how to solve your problem.“ Confused the scientist agreed. On their way to the CCPD Oliver was holding his wings up to use them as a shield against the cold rain. The people passing them looked at them suspiciously but Oliver just ignored the appraising glances in his direction. „Did you ever hide your wings?“, Barry wanted to know. Shaking his head Oliver answered: „Not really. It´s impossible, you know? And in Star City no on is judging me because of it.“

Finally they entered the police department an das soon as Captain Singh saw Barry he went over to him with a determined expression on his face. Just at this moment Oliver kissed the young man. Barry forgot where he was and returned the gentle kiss. Immediately the police captain stopped dead in his stracks and watched the scene disbelieving. At the end Captain Singh didn´t bother about Barry being too late again and Barry had a date with Oliver Queen.


	11. Twin Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has an advice for Barry´s twin brother Sebastian...

Oliver knew about his boyfriend´s twin brother. But the most facinating fact was that Sebastian looked exactly like Barry. The only difference between them was Sebastian´s selfconsciousness, the exact opposite to the shy scientist. And Sebastian was a musical star on the Broadway. It wasn´t often he had the time for visiting his brother in Central City and Barry always seemed to be happy about it. Now that he got to know Sebastian Oliver understand his boyfriend.

Sebastian´s jokes and sexual hints made Barry blushing violently. „You´re doing that on purpose, right?“, Oliver laughed. „Why not? I thought my brother brother would be used to it“, Sebastian grinned at Barry who sent him a dark look. „Be careful what you´re saying, Bastian. Don´t forget I´m a speedster now. I can kick your ass in under a second“, Barry warned his brother. „Try it“, Sebastian challenged him. It would be better if he hadn´t do that.

Because only a second later he rubbed the back of his head and complained: „Ouch, was that really necessary? That was a joke, Barry!“ Angrily he glared at his brother who grinned in triumph. Oliver looked surprised at his boyfriend. He hadn´t even noticed Barry moving. „He has warned you, Sebastian. I´ve learned the hard way that you should take something like this seriously“, Oliver said smiling. Watching Barry and Sebastian interacting was better than any comedy show. He had to admit Sebastian deserved this little punishment for teasing his brother like this.

Barry rested his head on Oliver´s shoulder placing his hand on his boyfriend´s stomach. Oliver smiled at the loving gesture. „Maybe you have a carrier and money but in contrary to you I´ve got a boyfriend“, Barry declared. He lifted his head and kissed Oliver gently. „Oh god, I don´t want to see my brother making out with Oliver Queen“, Sebastian groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. Oliver chuckled at his words and Barry pressed himself even tighter against his boyfriend.

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. „You know I´m a little bit…different. Why do you think my lovers can´t bear more than one night with me? I mean Oliver had the same problem before the shipwreck and all this years on Lian Yu. Am I right, Oliver?“ He turned to Oliver with a questioning look. The blonde man agreed. „Yes, but I wasn´t happy. First when I met your brother I got to know the true nature of love. It´s not just sex, Sebastian.“

„I know“, Sebastian responded, „but I don´t know if I´m ready for a relationship.“ Barry smiled at his brother. „You won´t know that if you don´t try it. Didn´t you say there´s this new singer on the broadway? What was his name?“ - „Kurt. However I never said I like him“, Sebastian declared. Oliver sent Barry a knowing glance. „You should give him a chance to get to know the real Sebastian, not the actor and singer“, he said. Barry´s brother thought about it. He didn´t want to be alone for the rest of his life and maybe Kurt was the right one to start with.


	12. Without Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a vocal cord dysfunction and couldn´t speak like ordinary people. The only one who´s understanding his silent language is Oliver Queen...

Barry relaxed under Oliver´s gentle touch. When their lips met in a tender kiss Oliver stroked over his lower lip with hos tongue as if he was asking for entrance. Winllingly the younger man opened his mouth to let him in. Their tonguesmoved around each other in a passionate kiss. Carefully Oliver let his fingers slip under the hem of his boyfriend´s shirt caressing the soft skin he found there. Slowly Barry wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

When Oliver drew back he looked into the other´s green eyes. He couldn´t get enough from Barry. Many people couldn´t understand what he was trying to say but Oliver could. Barry Allen had a vocal cord dysfunction since he was born. That was the reason he wasn´t able to talk like ordinary people. He communicated through his eyes and with gestures. Oliver was one of the few people who could understand his quiet language and right now Barry´s eyes displayed his deep love for Oliver who smiled softly at him.

„I love you“, he said looking straight into the other´s eyes. Smiling Barry leaned forward to capture his lips in a loving kiss. Sometimes he was glad about not being able to talk. He knew how painful words can be. With Oliver he didn´t have to worry about that because the older man preferred less talking and more action. Something other people couldn´t understand and this behaviour has destroyed every of Oliver´s earlier relationships.

But being with Barry was different. They understood each other without words. The younger man´s eyes sparkled hungrily when he looked Oliver´s muscular up and down. Understanding the silent question Oliver stood up from the couch lifting Barry up and carried him into the bedroom. Laying him down on the soft covers Oliver crawled over him and kissed him hungrily.

The younger man wrapped his arms around his neck and bucked his hips against Oliver´s growing erection. Moaning desperately the older man took off their clothes until both men were completely naked. Staring at Barry with lust blown eyes he lifted his long legs up placing them on his shoulder and began to stretch the tight ring of musles around Barry´s entrance until his boyfriend relaxed under the touch. Without hesitating Oliver pressed the head of his hard cock against his entrance entering him inch by inch.

Barry threw his head back mouth open in a silent scream. He buried his face against Oliver´s shoulder when the older man started to move. Oliver moaned hoarsely when he reached his climax spilling deep into him with a last powerful thrust and Barry followed him over the edge. When it was over the blonde man pulled out and laid down next to his boyfriend. Both men panted heavily. After cleaning Barry up with a towel Oliver pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around the younger man who sighed happily. Soon they fell asleep in each other´s arms.


End file.
